The Wages Of SIN
by Starway Man
Summary: Cordelia Chase becomes convinced that a disease somewhat euphemistically named S.I.N. is spreading throughout Sunnydale High School.


**Date written:** Fri 2 January 2015

**Authors: **Kris P. Kreme and Starway Man

**Email:** kpkreme at gmail dot com and theop at hotkey dot net dot au

**Rating:** Mostly R (FR-18), with maybe a few NC-17 (FR-21) parts

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the various characters of the TV show belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Warner Brothers, 20th Century Fox, Kazui Entertainment and whoever else it is nowadays. Anything else you recognize likewise doesn't belong to us. This is a work of derivative fiction, and no money is being made off of this story.

**Category: **BtVS non-crossover, Fantasy, Romance (sort of), PwMP (Porn with Minimal Plot. Or should that be Plot with Minimal Porn? Even we aren't entirely sure, and we wrote the darn thing...)

**Chronology: **Takes place not long after "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" in BtVS season 2.

**Warnings:** There is bad language, plus what might be described as depressingly clinical descriptions of male/female sex and female/female sex in this fanfic. So for all you kids out there, don't read this. Seriously.

**Acknowledgments: **Thanks to Alkeni, Ironbear and Greywizard for beta reading this story.

**Author notes: **This is something we came up with on a bit of a lark, and according to one of our beta readers, it might actually be classed as "unerotica". Oh well, in case the "PwMP" label wasn't specific enough, this fic contains: sexual imagery, descriptions of sexual acts between a male character and a female character, plus sexual acts between a female character and another female character, bad language, and exchanges of bodily fluids. So it pretty much goes without saying, don't try to do any of this at home! And don't take it too seriously, either.

**Summary:** Cordelia Chase becomes convinced that a disease somewhat euphemistically named S.I.N. is spreading throughout Sunnydale High School.

**Title: **The Wages Of S.I.N.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase residence, Sunnydale, California. February, 1998<strong>

"In what many consider to be the start of a terrifying pandemic, a new disease has emerged in the state of California. This disease, informally known as S.I.N., currently has no treatment, and is reportedly spreading quickly, affecting as many as sixty percent of the female population..."

"Turn the TV off, we don't need to listen to nonsense like that," David Chase said in annoyance.

Cordelia Chase did so before she looked from the television set to her dad, and then to her mom. "You think it's not true, Daddy?" the beautiful teenage girl asked.

"I know it isn't. Don't worry about it, sweetie. It's just mass delusion, or whatever. I mean, something like that can't possibly happen!" Mr. Chase exclaimed with an air of finality.

With that, the three family members went back to eating breakfast. Cordelia glanced at her parents as they ate their morning meal, thinking furiously about quite a number of things.

First and foremost, in Cordelia's view, was that she'd definitely received good genes from both parental units, which might help if this disease – S.I.N. – wasn't just a crazy delusion of some sort. Her father was a fit, handsome-looking guy, with a patrician nose and strong chin, in his early forties. To his credit, even now, his middle-aged body still contained strong hints of the high school quarterback he'd been decades ago. Cordy knew she had definitely inherited her dad's chestnut-brown hair – but, as just about everyone in the family had mentioned to her at one point or another, everything else she had came from her mother.

Apart from the natural golden-blonde tresses, Cordelia knew that she was practically a clone of Julia Chase nee Stevens, when her mom had been the same age she was now. Same body, practically the same face; her cheekbones were a bit higher, her lips a bit fuller, but the hazel eyes were exactly the same, along with the nose and ears.

Miss Chase was justly proud of the fact her mom had been the Queen J of Sunnydale High School, circa the late 1970's. May Queen, Homecoming Queen, Prom Queen; you name it, she'd been it. Well, apart from being captain of the senior varsity cheerleading squad...

Cordy had heard that her mother had dropped out of the team after Catherine Charles (later Catherine Madison) had made it clear that if she didn't, an unfortunate 'accident' might occur that would permanently scar her face and body. Not that her mom was the type to give in to threats, but the risk-reward ratio wasn't worth it and besides, Julia had effectively managed to ruin Catherine's life after they'd graduated Sunnydale High – blacklisting her from any type of decent job, using both the Chase family connections as well as her own.

Revenge is a dish best served cold, and all that. Cordelia heartily approved.

The Alpha Male and the Most Popular Girl, Cordelia knew her parents had been an item since they were teenagers. She likewise knew they had gotten married and decided to have a child, in order to teach him or her everything they could about life as soon as possible. They had subsequently raised her here in Sunnydale almost as an act of defiance, after most of the family had fled after one too many 'accidents' or encounters with the town's 'night life'...

But despite all that, Cordelia knew neither of her parents would ever believe in something as strange as S.I.N. Well, that was Sunnydale denial syndrome for you, after all. Never mind that they had seen it on TV; such a thing just didn't fit in with their world-view.

It did fit in with hers, though, much to her regret.

Not only did Cordy know all about the Hellmouth and all the weird crap which that supernatural portal kept attracting around here, she'd got ten a call over the weekend from her friend, Harmony Kendall. Well, sort of friend. It was still unclear where exactly the two of them stood, thanks to Cordy telling Harmony off in public back on Valentine's Day – but the brunette figured the Kendall girl had decided to swallow her pride and start mending fences, not wanting to be the cause of friction between their families. Their dads did a lot of business together, after all.

Anyway, Harmony had mentioned that her older sister had gotten caught blowing a guy in public, someone that her sibling had never even _met _before yesterday. And it was likely Melody Kendall had done so because she'd been infected with S.I.N. Harmony had also briefly stated that her sister had been taken somewhere where research into the disease was being conducted, even though her parents weren't telling her where exactly. Probably the Sunnydale County MHMR, even if that wasn't certain by any means.

Apparently, the doctors there weren't providing the Kendall's with any answers, either – other than describing the symptoms and direct effects of catching the disease.

Cordelia looked down into her cereal bowl. Just the thought of catching something like S.I.N. made her simultaneously terrified and fascinated. It wasn't hard to imagine what Harmony's big sister had to be going through, after all.

{ _S.I.N., _} Cordelia thought to herself. { _Geez, couldn't they have come up with a better title than that lame-ass one? _} It stood for Sudden Induced Nymphomania, and if that wasn't crazy enough, then the symptoms were even crazier.

Apparently, the disease only affected women and girls who had reached puberty. Or whose monthly cycle had started up, or whatever. In a nutshell, it created an overwhelming desire in its victims to have sex in any form.

Supposedly, the symptoms of the disease included a preoccupation with sexual thoughts and fantasies, the uncontrollable urge to touch one's self, thoughts of others touching one's self, and aggressive behavior in regard to sex. Eventually, this progressed to a complete failing of all moral and ethical behavior concerning anything sexually explicit – in other words, becoming a total slut.

Plus, there were unconfirmed rumors that for the worst affected women, there was also an irresistible need to get pregnant – to keep on having sex, until you were well and truly knocked up.

In any case, Xander Harris had phoned her last night as well. Of course he'd told her mom he was just calling to check on some homework notes, things were still at the delicate stage after she'd finally introduced him to her parents as her boyfriend – there had been no other choice, not after the Valentine's Day debacle last week. But what the doofus had really called to say was that one of the freshman class teachers had been caught having sex with two of her students on Friday.

Principal Snyder had fired her at once, of course. Xander didn't know anything else, but that hadn't been the point. The point was that the disease was almost certainly present in their school.

As that thought came to the fore of her mind, Cordelia didn't feel like eating anymore. Her stomach was doing flip-flops just thinking about S.I.N., and what was currently happening in Sunnydale.

"Okay, Cordelia, you'd better head off to school. You don't want to be late, after all," her dad said absently, before reaching for his morning paper.

Reluctantly the brunette stood up, looked at both her parents and mumbled a quick goodbye. Her mind was still focused on what Harmony and Xander had told her, though, as she headed for the mansion's garage and her customized red BMW. Still focused on S.I.N.

The buxom young woman wondered – was the disease really in Sunnydale High? If it was, just how serious was it? Maybe it wasn't as bad as the people on TV were making it out to be. It was the job of those people to sensationalize things, after all, in order to maintain ratings.

Yeah. Maybe nobody was actually catching as severe a case of the disease as she'd been told. It might be all be the power of suggestion, after all. Okay, Hellmouth, so pretty much of the unlikely; but Cordelia _was_ familiar with the placebo effect.

During the drive to school, Cordelia kept her mind focused on that thought. That maybe all this was just mass panic. Her dad might be right telling her not to worry about it. After all, even the symptoms of S.I.N. sounded totally made up.

The name itself was hardly any better.

Deep down, Cordelia couldn't really believe it, despite everything that had happened to her since sophomore year. Supposedly, this disease turned you into a slutty 'ho? It sounded completely insane, but she'd seen it being discussed on CNN. And you'd think _those_ people wouldn't let crackpots and idiots onto their network...

According to Bernard Shaw and the other TV anchors, the disease had mutated from some treatment or other which primates like chimps and apes were being given in zoos. Cordelia didn't know details; she'd just heard that the scientists had been trying to increase the mating behavior of endangered animals. So they'd developed a treatment that, well, _stimulated_ the females. The males, not so much, but then it didn't _take _much for the guys of many simian species to feel the need to breed...

Especially the human variety.

Anyway, according to the news, S.I.N. had resulted from some unknown mutation that had allowed the treatment to affect the human brain and hormone systems. No one knew anything relating to the how and why – or if they did, they weren't talking.

Driving along, Cordelia suddenly saw three of her fellow cheerleaders. As the car came to a stop light, Cordy turned her head and watched the girls walking down the street...

The well-endowed, curvy redhead named Gwen Ditchik was giggling, and leaning in close to talk with Joy Kingsbury and Aura White, who were just as curvy and 'stacked' as she was. The female trio were wearing their yellow and maroon cheerleading outfits, and playing with their hair.

{ _Not that that's really so strange,_ } Cordelia thought distractedly. But when two dark-haired twenty-something guys dressed in business suits walked out of a nearby store, her friends started behaving...well, strangely.

Cordelia almost thought she was imagining things, but all three of the high school girls stopped talking and giggling almost simultaneously. They licked their lips and practically skipped over to the two men. She couldn't hear what was said, but Cordelia saw both guys stop and look down into the girls' faces. Their eyes widened at whatever Gwen was saying, and one of the men (who actually looked pretty cute, in Brad Pitt-esque sort of way) began smiling and nodding his head.

The light changed and several cars behind her began blowing their horns before Cordelia slowly drove away, still craning her neck to look back at her friends. Gwen was leading one man (not exactly George Clooney level of handsome, but close) along by the hand, and Joy and Aura had their arms around the other guy. He certainly didn't seem to mind being in the company of two equally bosom-y white and black girls...

She could see that the group was heading into one of the alleys between two of Sunnydale's main buildings. Just before Cordelia lost sight of them, she quite clearly saw the man's hand grab Gwen's ass...

"What the hell?" Cordelia said out loud.

{ _Did that really just happen?_ } Wait a minute – had Gwen and the others been infected with S.I.N.? Oh, God. Why else would they venture into that alley? By this point, just about every girl at school knew the unwritten rules about going into dark alleys with strange men...

Her mind was almost running away with her when Cordelia saw Harmony walking along the road up ahead. { _That's odd, why isn't she driving her Jag?_ } The Chase girl came up beside her, and slowed the BMW down to match Harmony's speed.

Rolling down her window, Cordelia called out to her friend, "Hey, Harmony, hop in. I'll give you a ride the rest of the way!"

As soon as the blonde Kendall girl was in the car, Cordelia started heading for Sunnydale High. A few moments later, Miss Chase glanced over at her busty-looking friend. Something definitely seemed to be on her mind, from the expression on Harmony's face.

"Are you okay?" Cordy asked her simply.

"Fine, really good – how about you?" Harmony answered, staring out the window.

"I'm okay, but have you seen Gwen or the other girls on the squad lately?" Cordelia didn't want to mention what she'd just seen to Harmony yet, for some reason.

Harmony looked away from the window and over at Cordelia. As she did, she smiled and let her eyes roam up and down over her friend's chest. "Yeah, they came over to my place last night. We had lots of fun."

All of a sudden, Cordelia noticed just how strange Harmony was acting. Her tone of voice seemed incredibly relaxed, _too _relaxed, and even her manner of dress seemed a little odd. Cordelia also found herself trying to ignore just how much cleavage Harmony was showing...

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, I just passed Gwen and the others. They looked...well, they looked different," Cordelia replied, glancing at Harmony before quickly returning her eyes to the road.

"Yeah, it's fine, we're all good. You should really lighten up, Cordelia. Loosen your collar a bit, have some fun," Harmony said, as the BMW finally arrived at the school campus.

Cordelia pulled into the student parking lot and tried to ignore her friend's very odd attitude. "What about your sister, have you heard anything more?"

Harmony looked blankly over at her. She appeared to have very little thought going on inside her head for a moment, but then she giggled loudly and leaned over towards Cordelia as the Chase girl parked the car safely. "My sister – oh, yeah. Melody's fine now, thanks for asking. And hey, thanks for the ride!"

Cordelia was completely caught off-guard as Harmony leaned in closer and planted a wet kiss on her right cheek. She was even more shocked as she felt Harmony's hand tweak her left nipple through her top, quickly grasping and fondling it while rolling the nipple between fingertips and thumb.

Pushing the other girl off of her, Cordelia pulled away towards the driver's side door. "What the hell? What'd you do that for?" Queen C demanded, feeling somewhat disgusted.

Harmony giggled. "Just wanted to thank you properly. We really should spend more time together, ya know? I know you're dating that dork Harris now, and sure, boys are totally fun – but us girls should have fun together sometimes, too."

The big-breasted ditz giggled some more, opened the passenger door, and practically skipped off towards the school. Cordelia leaned against her window in complete shock. { _Oh dear God – does Harmony have S.I.N. too?_ } Could she have gotten it from her sister, or the cheerleader trio?

{ _Oh no, _} Cordelia suddenly thought, wiping at her cheek in sudden horror. { _Did that brain-dead sheep just give the disease to __**me**__?_ }

She tried to calm down, but didn't succeed very well. Cordy tried to remember what she'd heard on the news about catching S.I.N., but the reports had been somewhat confused; some people insisted the disease was airborne, whereas others said there had to be an exchange of body fluids of some sort. So maybe...maybe this meant nothing? Hopefully...but still, what if she _was_ infected now?

When a thoroughly freaked Cordelia walked through the main doors of Sunnydale High, she could see the main hall was crowded and hectic. That much wasn't unusual. What _was_ unusual was some of the activity which Cordy saw.

Several girls from a lower grade level – sophomores, if she recognized a few of the faces correctly – were gathered by the girls' bathroom. That part wasn't exactly out of the ordinary. What they were doing was pretty odd, though, to say the least.

Cordelia stood by her locker, trying to act casual. She watched as the young women reached beneath the skirts they wore, and pulled down their panties. The group of students all looked around, grinned, and then began stuffing their discarded panties into a nearby trash bin.

After that, they simply walked off to class, hips swaying noticeably.

As if that wasn't strange enough, Cordelia nearly choked when she turned around to see Buffy Summers up against the lockers. Buffy was the Vampire Slayer, she who saved people every night from the monsters in this town. In Cordy's view she wasn't exactly bad-looking, in a green-eyed bottle-blonde five foot two sort of way; but she'd never exactly had hordes of guys chasing after her, either. Well, apart from Angel, the _hunk_ who was unfortunately now a soulless monster of the undead variety.

Still, what was almost freaking Cordelia out – Buffy had opened her locker on one side of her, so it blocked people from seeing what she was doing in that direction. But from where Cordelia stood, she could see it all.

Buffy was facing John Lee – one of the junior varsity football players, handsome-looking face, well-built body and yummy-looking ass – as he started manhandling her tits. He'd pushed her top up, pulled her bra down and released her jiggling little breasts. As Cordelia watched, he leaned down and sucked on one of the Slayer's nipples and thrust his hand up in between the round fleshy orbs, making a fucking motion. Buffy leaned her head back against the edge of the locker as she moaned in pleasure, loudly.

Cordelia stared so blatantly, both Buffy and John Lee noticed her watching. Buffy simply smiled and leaned her head back even further, letting John Lee mock fuck her tits with even more depraved crudeness.

"You wanna be next, Cordelia?" Buffy asked, as she suggestively squeezed her breasts together. The girl subsequently giggled and Cordelia instantly stalked off, walking away towards homeroom.

{ _Oh my God, _} Cordelia thought to herself, { _what the hell was __**that**__?_ _Wait a minute, don't tell me – __**Buffy**__ has gone and caught herself a case of S.I.N. as well?_ }

Through her entire first period class, Cordelia kept picturing what she'd seen. Girls throwing away their panties, Buffy letting a guy play with her tits, even Harmony kissing her cheek and squeezing her breast...the thoughts and images wouldn't leave her alone, and made paying attention in class somewhat difficult. To say the least.

She eventually came to the conclusion that whether it was mass panic or a real epidemic, S.I.N. definitely seemed to be here in the school.

Just like Xander had warned her...

Cordy looked around at the other students in the classroom. Most of them seemed fine, perfectly normal. A few girls towards the back of class looked a little different, though.

Now, Cordelia knew those girls. They were the ones who dressed in black all the time, Goths who rarely had much use for school or learning. However, today they were all staring attentively towards the front of the classroom. { _Huh, I wonder what's up with that? _}

Turning to see what they were all looking at, Cordelia felt her breath catch in her throat. The girls were all staring at Mr. Hinkley. The English teacher was currently writing something on the board, and those girls were staring at him like he was a piece of meat – and they were hungry cats...

{ _Well, why not? He's a pretty delectable piece of meat, for an older guy,_ } Cordelia thought, licking her lips.

Her eyes instantly widened and Cordelia slapped a hand up to her mouth. Had she actually just thought that? Had she truly found herself looking at Mr. Hinkley's ass, before thinking something as out of character as that? She shook her head and looked down at her desk, trying to focus on anything but the sensations she'd felt upon licking her lips.

By the end of class, Cordelia had convinced herself that she was still okay. That it must've been some fluke that she'd briefly found herself so interested in the black-haired, forty-something teacher like that. { _The power of suggestion, _} the girl thought to herself, mentally crossing her fingers and hoping for the best.

At her locker between classes a few minutes later, Cordelia again looked around to see all the strange activity going on. A different group of girls were standing at the entrance to the bathroom now. These girls were juniors like her, slim and fit and attractive, and they seemed to be more focused on their tops than what was beneath their skirts.

Cordelia slowly put her books away, watching those girls take off or open up their tops completely. Everyone in the school corridor could see the female teens as they hauled their not-unimpressive tits out from their bras, and threw the undergarments into the same trash bin that contained quite a few discarded panties.

Surprisingly, Cordelia didn't find herself quite as shocked as she'd thought she'd be, upon seeing her classmates exposing their breasts in public like this. She actually found herself thinking how much nicer her breasts were, compared to those girls, and so she smiled – a megawatt national TV commercial smile, if there ever was one.

It was true enough about the comparison, though; even at seventeen years old, her chest size was already 36C, and Cordelia knew exactly how impressive her tits were. Perfect for her five foot eight frame, as a matter of fact. The Chase girl instinctively pushed her bra up slightly, to emphasize the fact that her boobs were a _lot_ better than those of any other girl around here!

A noise behind her drew her attention and Cordelia closed her locker, looking down the school corridor. Buffy had made the noise, and apparently, she had good reason to.

The Slayer was now facing her locker, the open door still managing to hide some of what she was doing. It couldn't disguise things enough, though. A small audience had formed, and amazingly, no one seemed overly interested in doing anything about what they were witnessing.

"Ohhh..." Buffy moaned into her locker, small beads of sweat starting to appear on her forehead.

She was hunched over slightly, like she was reaching for a book. But John Lee, the football player from before, was now thrusting slowly into the Slayer from behind. He'd simply walked up, freed his junk, and plunged it inside Buffy's twat.

Cordelia honestly couldn't believe it, as she watched the petite Summers girl grip the edges of her locker and allow the guy to simply fuck her like that. It looked pretty damn uncomfortable, if nothing else! She saw the Slayer glance at her and smile vacantly, before moaning with every sharp insertion of John Lee's dick.

In and out, in and out, and from the look on his face, the guy certainly seemed to have both enthusiasm and stamina...

{ _I don't believe it. Buffy can't have moved on from Angel this quickly – and even if she had, she wouldn't be doing __**this**__! _} Buffy Summers was the Chosen One, and Cordy knew this was simply not how the Slayer normally acted. Mass hysteria and the power of suggestion could only explain so much...

Something was really wrong, and this time, it wasn't in a terrifyingly Hellmouth-y sort of way.

The most surprising thing, which scared Cordelia more than anything, was her own reaction to Buffy having sex in public this way. She wasn't trying to stop it; she wasn't saying anything in protest of the other girl's behavior. She wasn't even looking away.

Just like many of those passing by, Cordelia simply watched as John Lee bucked his hips harder and faster, grunting with every forward movement. He reached his climax quick and dirty, thrusting deep into the girl with a loud shout before swiftly withdrawing out of her. As John Lee leaned in, kissed Buffy on the cheek, pulled up his pants and then took off down the hall, Cordelia found her eyes drifting downwards. She was fascinated by all the cum streaming down Buffy's legs.

It was utterly disgusting, and yet she couldn't look away...

During her next class, Cordelia saw Xander. It was the first time they'd seen each other since he'd called her last night, telling her about the freshman teacher. She smiled when her boyfriend sat down next to her, and for some reason she felt annoyingly bubbly in his presence.

Standing – or technically, right at the moment, sitting – at five foot eleven, Cordelia knew that Xander couldn't possibly ever be considered male supermodel material. But he certainly did have that wholesome boy-next-door look working for him. Full lips, dark hair, big brown eyes, decent cheekbones...

Yeah. Not all _that _low on the school totem pole, despite being a skater punk all the way up until sophomore year and then hanging with the social leper colony that was Buffy Summers. Oh sure, her popular friends had recently tried to force her to choose between remaining queen of the school, or dating the guy. But like her mother before her, she wasn't the type to give in to threats.

Well, not for very long, anyway.

Cordelia almost let herself start giggling, as her significant other leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Cordy, have you seen what's been going on around campus today?" Xander asked, looking worried.

"You mean the girls?" Cordelia asked, barely keeping from leaning in closer and kissing and licking the young man's face the way she really wanted to do.

"Yeah," Xander said, looking up to the front of the classroom. "I spoke with Giles, and apparently half the girls in school are acting like hookers or something. They hang around the guys' bathroom, and whenever anyone tries to enter, they have to fight off the advances."

"Yeah?" Cordelia asked vaguely, still finding it hard to focus on anything except how _desirable_ her boyfriend suddenly appeared...

Xander looked her way. "Some of the guys aren't actually refusing. And I guess I can understand why. I mean, those girls are acting really desperate for it."

As the class got started, Cordelia lowered her voice. "It? What do you mean, 'it'?"

Xander leaned even closer and whispered a single word. "Sex."

Cordelia nearly fell off her chair, as the primal sensations immediately welled up inside her. She felt herself become wet – make that utterly _soaked _– downstairs, as soon as Xander said the word 'sex'. Immediately, the images that came to mind were of her boyfriend fucking her. She saw herself being his little cum slave. Willing to do whatever he wanted, just as long as he plunged his tool into one of her holes...

"No!" Cordelia practically shouted, straightening up in her chair and instantly feeling very embarrassed as the entire class looked her way.

Mrs. Williams, the History teacher, stood impatiently at the front of the class. "Is there a problem, Cordelia?"

She shrank back into her desk, trying to get ahold of herself. "No...no, ma'am. Sorry."

As the class continued, Xander looked at her in concern and mouthed 'are you okay?' Cordelia nodded and quickly looked away from her boyfriend. Even just his face being in her field of view was too much to deal with right now. She couldn't focus on anything but him when they made eye contact.

Well, him _and_ sex, but same diff right now.

{ _This is __**not**__ the power of suggestion...can't be,_ } Cordelia thought foggily. It wasn't mass panic either, this was something real. It had to be.

And somewhere, in a distant corner of her mind, Cordelia knew she was most definitely exhibiting all of the initial symptoms of S.I.N. which she'd heard about on CNN.

By the end of class, Cordy was having difficulty thinking of anything other than sex as her boyfriend said goodbye, gave her a brief kiss on the cheek and quickly left the room. She caught her hands slipping down under her desk. She had to clench her fists together just to keep from sliding several fingers beneath her mini-skirt and finding her warm, wet slit...

Just before she left the classroom, Cordelia noticed one of the jocks shove one of the Goth girls down on her knees, yank out his dick, and start face-fucking her while Mrs. Williams obliviously started to pack up her things at the front desk. The black-clad, pink-haired female student didn't even make a sound of protest, as she started using her lips and her tongue to good effect...

The Chase girl almost _sprinted_ towards her locker, not wanting to watch the brief, brutal mating. Not wanting to acknowledge what the sight of the Goth chick performing oral sex on that steroid-pumping jerk was having on her.

Terror and arousal, amongst other things.

"Get control of yourself, come on, get control," Cordelia muttered to herself a few moments later, staring into her locker. She looked over at the nearby bathroom, and saw that nobody was there this time.

{ _Maybe things are getting better, _} she thought hopefully, even if another part of her mind knew that that was an utterly absurd rationalization. Cordelia grabbed her book bag and headed into the restroom. She wanted a chance to check her makeup, and calm down – maybe get herself off in the privacy of one of the stalls, before her next class...

Unfortunately, although nobody was hanging around outside, the inside stalls were fully occupied. Cordy heard moaning coming from every cubicle, and almost all of them seemed to have more than one occupant.

Cordelia hurriedly washed her hands and looked at her face in the mirror. { _This has __**got**__ to be some kind of nightmare, _} she thought in horror. { _Has __**everyone**__ turned into a slut or something?_ }

Looking into the reflection behind her, the Chase girl saw a stall door open. Out came Willow Rosenberg, Buffy and Xander's best friend. Normally, the seventeen-year-old girl looked cute and innocent, one of the school nerds who wore clothes from the softer side of Sears – but not today. Right now, even though Willow was wearing her normal frumpy attire, her chest was fully exposed – hmm, not exactly a candidate for a _Playboy _centerfold, but at least Willow's tits were somewhat more impressive than Buffy's up close for comparison – plus she was looking...tired. Sweaty. Disheveled.

Because Willow obviously hadn't been alone in there.

"Thanks, babe, you were great," Willow's boyfriend, Oz, told the red-head as he too exited the stall.

Purple-haired this week, the relatively short-statured Oz was a musician that Cordelia both knew and trusted. He was a laid-back, stand-up kind of guy, a total gentleman where his red-haired girlfriend was concerned. But after watching him slap Willow on the ass and then leave the bathroom, Cordelia wondered if S.I.N. somehow affected guys as well...

"Hey, Cordy," Willow said vaguely. She walked on slightly unsteady legs over to the sink beside Cordelia.

"Willow?" Cordelia said uncertainly. She still wasn't sure she believed what she'd just seen. "What happened to you?"

"Uh, ooh, Oz was incredible just now," the girl giggled. Then Willow added, "Even though it felt like something was missing..." before briefly splashing some water on her face and staggering out the door.

Then Harmony walked out of another stall, as the athletic, dark-haired senior named Cody Weinberg acted just like Oz. Even down to the ass slap. The blonde cheerleader had cum dribbling down her legs as Miss Kendall joined Cordelia at the sink, and Cody departed the room with a huge smile on his face...

"Oh, Cordy, I'm telling you – that boy has one _huge_ dick hidden in his pants. Cody really filled me up! I swear, it feels like my belly's at least two inches bigger than it was this morning." Harmony laughed and rinsed off her hands, grabbing a paper towel and wiping the sweat off her forehead before wiping the...fluids...off her legs. "Of course, I can't forget the three seniors who fucked me earlier today. Those guys did their best to fill me up, too. Isn't it fun, Cordelia?"

Cordelia was staring at her friend like she'd never seen her before. It took her a second to even catch up with the topic of conversation. "Um, isn't what fun?"

Harmony playfully slapped at Cordelia's shoulder. "Silly, being a slut of course! Sluts have lots of fun. And I can't wait to go home later on. My step-daddy is such a hunk, I'm planning to do him later tonight. Can't you just imagine that guy thrusting away between your legs?"

Cordelia gasped, but said nothing coherent, as Harmony turned and walked unsteadily out the door. The Chase girl looked back at herself in the mirror, trying to ignore the moaning coming from most of the stall doors. She'd known Harmony a long time, longer even than her step-dad had been part of her family. Never before had her friend expressed one bit of interest in the man. Not even an idle comment.

Suddenly, Cordelia was caught up in her own fantasies – ones in which not only Xander was plowing into her wet cunt, but ones where Cody and Harmony's step-father joined in to fill the rest of her holes. She imagined them shooting cum inside her, on her, in her face. She imagined them roughly groping her tits, lifting them up and letting them slap back against her chest as they licked and drooled all over her rock-hard nipples...

Cordelia nearly collapsed onto the sink, as a minor orgasm washed over her.

Something was wrong. Of course, that was pretty damn obvious to her by this point.

Rushing from the bathroom, Cordelia nearly ran right over Buffy. The Slayer was now not trying to hide anything. She was on all fours in the middle of the hall, her face slack with arousal and her mouth hanging open, her head arched back with the cords in her neck standing out from physical tension, and her eyes almost rolling back in their sockets.

Then Cordelia noticed one of the school geeks, Jonathan Levinson, was standing right behind the Slayer. His pants and jockstrap down around his knees, the short, dark-haired, asthmatic Jonathan had his hands on Buffy's hips as he eagerly started thrusting into the Slayer's wet tunnel. Almost scowling in fierce concentration, almost hyperventilating as a matter of fact, Levinson began shoving his small but thick weenie into her...

A remote part of Cordelia's mind absently figured Buffy must have had previous encounters of the sexual kind, before she herself had left the girls' bathroom; because dried cum speckled the Chosen One's face and back. Several sticky streams of the stuff even made a visible puddle on the hall floor. The cheerleader then noticed how Buffy's arms were stretched slightly forward, with Jonathan reaching forward to fondle her small but perky breasts, squeezing them like ripe tomatoes...

{ _This is crazy, _} Cordelia thought frantically, as Levinson quickly finished and some other boy took his place, eagerly fucking the Slayer. { _Where are the teachers? Why aren't they doing anything about this? Giles. I gotta find Giles! _}

It was somewhat telling how she could no longer remember about the teacher that had been fired, back on Friday...

Cordelia ran off towards the library to find Buffy's Watcher. Unfortunately, the library was closed and the double doors firmly locked. So she decided to try the school office. The increasingly horny young woman did her best to ignore what was happening all around her (including the somewhat gruesome sight of Principal Snyder having sex with the school lunch lady), concentrating on seeking help...

But once she arrived outside the admin office, Cordelia heard the now-familiar moans she'd heard in the restroom. { _No,_ } she thought frantically, { _not here as well..._ }

Opening the door, Cordelia peeked in and saw a sight she couldn't possibly have imagined before today. She'd heard people say there were some things that, once seen, you couldn't un-see. Until now, she'd never actually seen one of those sights.

The office had a large carpeted space between several desks, and that space was now fully occupied. Cordelia saw Willow, Amy Madison, and even the new girl named Dawn something piled on the floor with several female teachers, including the dark-haired and sensuous Jenny Calendar – Giles's girlfriend, at least until a month ago, who taught Computer Science. There were several senior, junior and even a few sophomore students present as well.

What they were all currently doing was terrifying to the Chase girl – not in and of itself, but in just how much it was getting her aroused.

Willow was completely nude, as was Ms. Calendar; and the two beautiful femmes were eagerly making out with one another. They then started groping, licking, even slurping each other's juices in the classic '69' position; while Amy just lay back and allowed Mrs. Williams to suck on her clit, an expression of pure delight on the girl's cute, blonde, green-eyed face. A few other girls were laying mouth to pussy, creating a chain of depraved orgy-like activities that filled the room.

Cordelia stood at the door and smelled the strong scent of sex that permeated the entire chamber. It was so strong, she almost failed to even notice what the men were doing...

A number of male teachers (some tall, some short, all of them roughly middle-aged – including Giles and Mr. Hinkley), had discarded their pants and underwear, and were currently jacking off in a ring around the women and girls. They were aiming at the females on the floor, standing there like gunmen ready to spray the lesbian orgy with bullets.

Cordelia gasped, and failed to even realize she had her skirt pulled up and a hand buried down the front of her panties. She then gasped again as the men started spraying their cum all over the teachers and students. Willow quickly looked as though she'd been basted in the stuff, the fluids dripping all over the older woman she was having sex with.

As soon as the men turned to see her standing there, though, Cordelia backed out of the room and ran towards her locker. She had to figure out what to do next. Trying to ignore the sight of Buffy and Harmony having anal sex on the floor of the school corridor, and with a couple of buff teenage guys Cordelia didn't even recognize, she shoved her face into her locker and took a deep breath.

It was the only place that didn't smell like sex, dirty hot sex. She breathed deeply and tried to calm herself down. { _What do I do now? Oh, God, what do I do... _}

Suddenly, Cordelia felt someone step up behind her. Hands roamed over her hips, caressing them in just the way she liked, and the brunette nearly melted into goo. Looking back over her shoulder, Cordelia saw Xander standing there with a huge grin on his face. Next thing she knew, he had his hands up under her skirt and was pulling at her panties.

"Xander?" she choked out, not quite managing to tell him to stop.

"Hey, Cordelia? You know that I've always thought you had a face and figure to die for, right? But now, I'd like to get more intimately acquainted with 'em."

He didn't even sound like himself. Something was definitely wrong. Her recently acknowledged boyfriend didn't act like this.

"What are...you...doing?" Cordelia gasped, struggling to hold onto the quickly-vanishing shreds of the person she'd been before today.

Nonetheless, she bent over even further, grabbing the edges of her locker as Xander pulled her wet panties down her legs. She quickly stepped out of them without even thinking about it, kicking off her shoes as well. { _What...why am I doing this? Oh geez, what's __**happening **__to me?_ }

"You want this, don't you Cordelia?" Xander asked, reaching down towards her twat. "You do want me to do this, don't you?"

Taking her silence as agreement, Xander slid his fingers up into her wet cunt, rubbing inside her and leaning over her ass to whisper into her ear. Cordelia shuddered as her boyfriend talked, before she realized she _did_ want this; for some reason, she simply couldn't imagine not having Xander Harris – in every sense of the word.

S.I.N. or otherwise, Cordelia suddenly understood that she wanted to fuck her boyfriend right here, right now. More than anything else. Literally.

Cordelia absently thought back to earlier this morning; seeing Gwen and Joy and Aura, and those two hunks they'd pulled into that alley. It all made so much sense now; they'd decided to fuck those guys as soon as possible. To hell with the risk of encountering demons and vampires; sex was far more important!

Xander was now moving in closer behind Cordelia. He lifted her skirt, and she could feel how he wasn't wearing pants or underwear anymore.

Deep inside her lust-crazed mind, Cordelia knew that she wanted this. There were no doubts anymore. { _Why fight it?_ } a part of her brain – a steadily growing part – asked.

The female teen gasped as she felt her boyfriend's penis press into her moist slit. She leaned over further, and rested her arms on the inside of her locker. She could smell the scent of books and old paper mingling with the scent of Xander's cologne, and her own pussy juice and sweat in her nostrils. Oddly, the combination was enough to _really_ turn her on...

"Oh, yesss!" Cordelia moaned. She felt Harris slowly slide inside her. His dick reached a slight barrier, and she braced herself harder against the locker.

"Go ahead, Xander," Cordelia told him urgently. "And hurry up, dweeb! I _need_ you inside me, right now!"

Xander grunted and moved his hips forward, driving deep inside the young woman in one long, smooth, and relatively slow stroke. Cordelia shuddered as her palms cut into the edge of locker, her virgin pussy getting filled with his six-plus inches worth of man-meat. { _Oh, g-g-g-goddddd, __**yes**__! That's, that's it, oh geez, go-ungh, glahhh..._ }

Her hymen now history, Cordy then started gasping for breath as Harris began fucking her with a frantic and steady pace, slapping his hips into her ass and reaching around her to grab at her tits. His hands felt surprisingly smooth to the touch...

Cordelia groaned again and flailed her arms around as her body sucked that delicious, magnificent Harris-shaped _thing_ inside her. She felt her muscles twitch and she wiggled from side to side, as Xander screwed her deeper and deeper. If she didn't know better, Cordelia would have sworn it wasn't his first time doing this – Xander certainly seemed to know exactly what he was doing, all hot and steamy but at the same time gentle and passionate – caring as much about her pleasure as his own.

Cordelia was already experiencing an overwhelming feeling of warmth around her thighs and lower belly, and it grew into a raging fire as her first orgasm swept through her. As their first time proceeded, the orgasms continued to come, one after the other – and she quickly lost count of exactly how many times Xander had caused her to climax...

Geeks. She shoulda known; they were _obsessed_ with sex. And even though Xander's geek cred had dried up (at least somewhat) since the start of the year, that wouldn't have changed what he'd been learning about the theory of...of...oh Jesus and all his mother-lovin' –

Right before she totally _detonated_, just as Xander was squeezing and fondling her aching nipples, Miss Chase almost felt herself shoot up into low Earth orbit.

{ _Dear God, if this is a dream, I so don't __**ever**__ want to wake up_... }

Distracted by a nearby noise, Cordelia looked over at Harmony on the ground. She was now doing two guys at the same time, one plunging into her back door and the other into the front, and from the expression on the girl's face she was obviously having the time of her life. So too was Buffy, who was having sex with three guys at once...

Fuck 'em. Those two couldn't be feeling even half the pleasure _she_ was right now. Because Xander was hers, and she was his, and no other woman was ever getting a taste of the incredible cocksman that was her boyfriend – even if she had to commit murder, and bury the body in one of Sunnydale's twelve cemeteries...

"Oh yess...oh...oh God, please keep going," Cordelia moaned, twisting her neck slightly. "Don't stop! Fuck me HARDER, Xander! Oh, goddddddd – _**do**_ me!"

She'd heard the cries earlier. But now, she understood them. She _needed_ her belly to be completely filled and bloated with Xander's seed. Cordelia _needed_ her man to fuck her as thoroughly as he could, to fill her up with his baby batter.

She heard Xander grunt even louder and sink all the way inside her, reaching depths past her cervix. "ARRRGHHHHH!" she screamed in the throes of pleasure, even though no one else seemed to notice, let alone respond. Well, apart from Xander, of course.

Her lover then plunged in and out of her repeatedly until, without warning, Harris flooded her body with his cum, filling her up as much as he could – before finally pulling out to coat her ass and legs.

Exhausted, Cordelia leaned against her locker on weak legs. She was still able to stand upright, but just barely. Up until now, she honestly hadn't noticed just how uncomfortable her stance had been. Looking down, she saw Xander's semen dripping down and pooling on the floor near her ankles.

{ _This feels so good,_ } Cordy thought to herself in stunned ecstasy. { _Why did I even try to avoid this?_ } Pulling herself up and trying to remain steady, the Chase girl turned and looked Xander in the eyes.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I really needed that," she said. Pulling Xander closer to her, Cordelia kissed him forcefully, shoving her tongue deep inside his mouth and reaching around to grab his ass.

"If you don't slow down, honey, I'm gonna have to fuck you all over again," Xander said roughly, his chest pressing against her tingling, aching breasts.

Cordelia grinned, as she felt his cum slowly leaking out from inside her. "Mmmm...you promise?"

Xander simply nodded. "Cross my heart, and hope to die."

Smiling, Cordelia looked around at everything happening all around them. Nobody, it now seemed, wasn't engaged in having sexual encounters of the passionate kind. Everywhere Cordy looked, guys were fucking girls – or else, the girls were fucking each other. There were even one or two cases of gay guys having sex in public...

Sunnydale High School had taken a break from the standard teaching and learning today, no doubt about it. Sex education was the only thing being taught and learned right now.

"Let's skip school for the rest of today," Cordelia decided, grabbing her shoes – expensive Manolo Blahniks that they were – before she threw them into the locker, and then shut the door firmly.

"Okay. Where do you wanna go?" Xander asked, loyally following the girl he'd just lost his virginity to – _and_ fallen hopelessly in love with.

"My house," Cordelia decided quickly. "'Cause I wanna spend the rest of the day in bed with you, _without_ any interruptions!"

"Okay," Xander replied, with a big, dopey-looking grin. "I mean, whatever you say, Cor..."

Cordelia suddenly paused, as if remembering something. She then walked away towards the girls' bathroom, with her boyfriend trailing behind her. Once there, she turned and smiled at Xander, the last tiny piece of the former Queen C finally vanishing into the void...

Grabbing her halter top, Cordelia pulled it over her head and threw it in the trash bin. She then removed her bra and tossed that in as well. Shrugging, Xander yanked off his shoes and socks and symbolically put them into the bin. The now-topless cheerleader quickly grabbed Xander's hand, before they made their way out of the school building and over to the student parking lot.

It wasn't walking barefoot in the Garden of Eden, but despite the nearby Hellmouth, today it felt kinda close...

All across the lot, they saw female teenagers having sex on top of the hoods of the cars. Mostly it was their boyfriends who were fucking them senseless, but several teachers were also present. Cordelia vaguely noticed that over in the faculty parking lot, some female teachers were getting screwed by their male students, but that held no real interest for her.

Her mind was almost totally focused on the boy she was now planning to fuck for the rest of the day, and getting the dweeb to impregnate her as soon as possible.

As Xander drove her car back to her house, the Chase girl had a hard time keeping from jumping in front of the wheel and planting her self on top of her boyfriend's throbbing dick, once she threw her mini-skirt out the window. She settled for lightly bobbing her head up and down in his lap, as they raced towards Parkview Crescent and the Chase mansion, blowing him as slowly and erotically as she could...

She had no idea how her boyfriend managed to last until they arrived at the main gates of the mansion, before finally exploding in her mouth and then down her throat. Cordelia also had no idea how she managed to prevent herself from dragging Xander into the back seat of the BMW, in order to fuck him all over again.

{ _Bedroom. Want bedroom. Want sex in my bed, in my bedroom,_ } Cordelia thought determinedly to herself, not even noticing all the semen stains as she yanked Harris out of the car. It was a good thing he'd left his trousers and boxer shorts back at the school, actually, it saved her from taking them off as soon as they got upstairs...

A short while later, Cordelia was holding Xander's hand tightly as they entered through the front doors of her home. She noticed – vaguely – that the television was on in the kitchen again, but Cordelia only halfway listened to the announcements as the news broadcaster spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, new information at hand indicates that S.I.N. now appears to be affecting men as well as women. The CDC has stepped in to try and quarantine segments of the population at greatest risk to this disease. This is a very disturbing development, and...one moment...yes, we're now getting numerous reports that S.I.N. has appeared in most of the towns along the coast of California. The reports are alarming, and rather graphic..."

Ignoring the CNN anchorman, Cordelia continued holding Xander's hand tightly as they entered the kitchen, and suddenly saw her parents. Her father was currently fucking her mother on top of the kitchen table. Cordelia nebulously thought to herself that she hadn't seen her parents display this sort of affection towards one another in _ages_...

The young woman simply couldn't help it. She let go of her boyfriend's hand and grabbed his dick, instead. For his part, Xander simply looked up and grinned at the Chase elders – showing little if any embarrassment at being caught with his pants missing, and their naked daughter's hand wrapping itself tightly around his member.

"Errr...hi, sorry to bother you and Mrs. Chase, sir," Harris said to Mr. Chase, even as Cordelia squeezed tighter.

"Unghh...no bother, son," David said, albeit in a distracted tone of voice. He rutted into his wife even harder, knocking a glass over. "What are you and Cordelia doing home so early?"

Cordelia grinned and wiggled suggestively, making sure her father could see just how big her tits were. She leaned in next to Xander and said, "I figured we'd go up to my room and fuck for the rest of the day."

Her dad's eyes went straight to her exposed breasts, even as he seemed to pick up the pace with Mrs. Chase. "You did, huh?"

"Yes, Daddy," Cordelia said, smiling. "I told Xander I want him to put a baby in me, and I wanna make sure I get knocked up as soon as possible. So that means lots and lots of sex." She let go of Xander's penis – jacking a guy off while walking, excellent way of breaking his dick – and they headed down the hall towards the main staircase.

"Well, you two kids just make sure you have fun and enjoy yourselves, all right?" Mr. Chase called out, before he savagely thrust so deep that Julia literally howled in pleasure. The naked blonde bombshell started thrashing around as her husband plunged deep within her, her cherry-red nails digging into David's back and creating deep, bloody furrows – which the dark-haired man ignored; he was too busy climaxing inside his wife, his spurting seed filling her up for the second time today.

Cordelia gasped with renewed desire at hearing her mother's screams of ecstasy. "Oh yeah, Daddy, we will. I promise!"

As the two teens ran upstairs and Cordelia's parents briefly paused fucking each other, the news anchor continued on TV, "Our recommendation right now is that people stay in their homes, and avoid all possible contact with anyone even suspected of being infected with S.I.N. Please, just stay inside!"

A few moments later, as Xander started fucking her brains out within her bedroom, Cordy seriously considered chaining him to the bed in order never to let such a good baby-making factory out of her sight again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase residence, Los Angeles, California. February, 1999<strong>

Xander Harris heard the bedside phone ring briefly, but he had other things on his mind right now.

For one thing, today was his and Cordelia's one-year anniversary – not to mention their one-month wedding anniversary, what with that quickie ceremony in Las Vegas after his honey had finally turned 18 years old. For another, they were in bed together – which was enough to make Harris lose interest in anything else, up to and including someone opening the Hellmouth and unleashing Hell on Earth.

Xander ran his right hand slowly over Cordelia's body, stroking every inch of her velvet flesh, finally bending his head to kiss her warm, lush, strawberry-flavored lips. He could feel her hand squeezing his penis, her slim fingers closing around the hard shaft, and he responded by flicking at her nipples with his tongue, nibbling gently until he felt them stiffen and rise to thick buds.

He caressed first one, then the other, with his tongue, his free hand gliding down Cordelia's body, over her flat stomach to her pubic mound – which was already moist with perspiration and excitement. His fingers found her swollen clitoris and he rubbed gently with his middle finger, before allowing the probing digit to briefly slip into her hot cleft.

Cordelia's eyes, which had been firmly shut until now, snapped open – and she speeded up her movements on his stiff organ, pulling him towards her. Knowing what she wanted, Xander let go and knelt between her splayed legs, allowing his erection to brush across her pussy lips before he slid down, kissing her breasts and stomach as he continued to head south.

Cordy hooked her legs around his neck, allowing Xander's probing tongue to slide smoothly inside her. She moaned loudly as the man's mouth started playing a symphony of pleasure between her legs. She then felt the beginnings of an orgasm approaching and began to grind herself against him, gasping as Harris slipped both hands beneath her buttocks and the incredibly intense climax swept through her.

She shivered, the perspiration running from her body – and as Xander slid his rampant organ inside her, she suddenly screamed in passion and desire as he found her G-spot. Cordy quickly began rotating her hips, matching Xander's forceful thrusts until – at last – she felt him swell inside her, as Harris reached his peak and pumped his thick, salty fluid into her.

Exhausted, they collapsed together into a pile of sweaty, tangled limbs, breathing heavily. They lay like that for what seemed like an eternity, staring into one another's eyes. And before they fell asleep, Cordelia wondered if she'd finally died and gone to Heaven...

Later that morning – after David and Julia had left the new Beverly Hills mansion which the Chase family now called 'home', for their scheduled trip to Washington – both teens enjoyed a long and, ah, rather_ intense_ shower session. The young couple then checked on three very special individuals, before adjourning to the kitchen. Not unlike his father-in-law a year ago, Xander started reading the morning paper while he and Cordelia were having brunch.

"Huh. Check this out, honey – looks like ole Grinning Dick Wilkins is gonna be eligible for parole soon," Xander said, pointing to the relevant article in the _Weekly World News_.

"_Already_? Gee. It sure was a shame that the Mayor of Sunnydale got arrested over a sex scandal involving that visiting Brownie Troop last year. _Not_!" Cordelia said scathingly.

"Yeah, well, hey. Politician. Guess they couldn't let him rot in prison forever – betcha the state governor figured it'd set an uncomfortable precedent. Voters might get ideas."

"Nah. Prison's too good for people like that. I vote for hanging them all from the nearest lamp posts. Right next to the government's IRS agents!"

Xander stared at her quizzically. "Geez, sweetheart. Might want to dial it back a bit – or else people will start thinking you're a Libertarian."

"Heaven forbid. Rather than a good little California Libertine." Cordy smirked at him suggestively.

He snickered. "Yeah, but lucky for you, strictly a one-woman kind of libertine here. Well, nowadays, anyway." Harris leaned over and kissed her softly. "Look, I know you're worried about the IRS investigation into your dad's company, but don't stress about it too much. He can always claim extenuating circumstances due to what happened last year, and drag things out in the courts for years if he has to. Besides – even if worse comes to worst, the IRS can't touch the money that's in your trust fund. Or that of your new baby brother..."

Cordelia decided to change the subject, even if the mention of David Junior brought a smile to her lips. "You gonna go visit them again soon?"

Xander sighed; he knew precisely which 'them' his wife was referring to. "I want to, Cor, but let's face it; there's no point, not anymore. Buffy and Will don't even respond to my presence any longer – apart from begging me to fuck them any way I want to! They act exactly the same with Oz, or so he told me last week. Guess it's no wonder why their parents put Slay-gal and the Willster into that sanitarium, much as it hurts for me to admit it."

"Yeah, well, no arguments here. Geez, to think that nearly the entire town ended up in the nut house, by the time the government doctors came up with a cure for S.I.N.! Including Harmony, Gwen, Aura and all the rest of my friends. Not to mention Giles, Ms. Calendar, and the rest of the school faculty. Even your parents lost it completely, and had to be committed! You and I really were amongst the lucky ones, along with my mom and dad," Cordelia shuddered. "God. Things went completely _crazy_ for months, didn't they? And I'm not talking your typical vampire and demon crazy, either!"

"Yeah. Huh. Speaking of which – I wonder, whatever happened to Angel? Or Drusilla? Or Spike?" Xander mused.

Cordelia sent him a blank look. "Who?"

"You know; Spike. British accent. Smirking attitude. Bleached hair..."

"Oh! Right, Mister Billy Idol Wannabe. Plus his skank girlfriend, and Buffy's homicidal ex. Well, who cares?"

"Point, I guess. I mean, it's been a year; hopefully, they're all dust by now! If not – that other Slayer, Kendra, she'll take care of 'em if those vamps ever show up in Sunnydale again. And – wait, whose turn is it to bathe little Larry, Moe, and Curly today?"

"That is so _not_ their names, dammit! And it's yours!" Cordy snapped at him.

"Mine?! It was my turn _yesterday_!"

"Hey: I carried all three of your kids to _term_, Dork Boy. The least you can do is carry them around the house, and everything else that comes with taking proper care of our babies!"

"And here I thought that was three quarters of the job your dad hired the new nanny for? So that line of reasoning has a limited shelf life, I'm thinking."

"Oh yeah? Since _when_, Mister I Love Sex and Hate Sleeping on the Couch Boy?"

"Oh. Good point."

Cordelia smirked, resuming her meal of strawberries and pancakes. "I _knew_ you'd see it my way, eventually..."

They say the wages of sin is death. Still, as far as Cordelia Chase-Harris was concerned? The wages of S.I.N. was anticipated to be a lifetime of happiness and bliss.

The End


End file.
